cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Smokey
'''Smokey '''is a CAW professional wrestler. He is currently being featured in HCW and WEDF XWE started out in xwe as a bodyguard to columbo who hired him to protect him from hulk hogan and his first match was against Marcuss which he won and got the number one contender shot for the youtube championship..Smokey faced sabu and won in a back in forth match smokey won by hitting his finnisher called the sKo RCW/HCW Smokey started out in rcw as a interviewer he intervied hulk for his first gig there and soon found his way in the middle of a grudge between heman and hulk which caused smokey to hit heman and run lmao... Smokey soon found stardon as a wrestler in rcw by winning matches and he got a shot at gettin a number 1 contender shot in a battle royal which he eliminated adam sandler to win tha number 1 contender spot....He faced the hulk and won the us title from him showin he is a tru champion.... Smokey grew arrogant and called out any challengers and the once thought dead johhny j came out and shocked smokey to cause him to lose his us belt.. Smokey outraged by the injustice of how he lost sent a messege to the owner of rcw tellin him he is bringin in his group the YGA to Take over rcw Dagger and sylas marx join YGA and they cause havoc for weeks and weeks and cause tha rcw roster alot of pain but smokey outraged by sylas marx not gettin the job done brings in smoke dawg and lil b and beats sylas down and kicks him out of the group... Smokey went on to win the rcw world title against mr. spectacular then dagger comes into the ring and attacks smokey and says he is gonna be the next champion.... Smokey loses his title to dagger at the cpv by a interferance from a masked man attackin him and givin dagger tha oppotunity to pin him...there will be more on the rcw stuff when i can remember lmao Smokey is currently the HCW Intercontinental Champion, capturing it at HCW 2.0's first CPV of the season, Out of the Ashes. WEDF Smokey began his career in WEDF as a commentator, commentating many Flame and Smackdown shows. He made his in ring debut against a fellow caw superstar, a caw legend in Danny Jackpot at WEDF Fate of Champions in the pre-show. Smokey would actually hold his own against the veteran, Danny Jackpot, but the match was interrupted by Smokey's big time rival Vladimir Kozlov, who on previous episodes had heated verbal wars, and even on a WEDF Flame after Kozlov defeated Khali, Smokey would once again get into it with The Russian powerhouse. Smokey battled Kozlov into the crowd while Val Venis and Disco Inferno came to Danny's aid and they then danced at the end of the pre-show. The battles between Smokey and Vladimir Kozlov would continue up to WEDF Last Resort. Kozlov and Smokey continued costing each other's matches, as Kozlov even cost Smokey a shot at defeating Disco Inferno in the first round of the 2009 WEDF Tournament. On WEDF Episode 31 - United, Vladimir Kozlov took Smokey out after his match with the Miz, and broke his neck. Smokey returned back a few months later and took out Kozlov and defeated him in a loser leaves Smackdown match at WEDF Last Resort. Vladimir Kozlov hasn't been seen since. Smokey even cost Kozlov a chance at the United States Championship allowing Christian to win the six man battle royal and capture the United States Championship from Kozlov. Smokey would continue his roll until CAW King of the Ring. A change in attitude At CAW King of the Ring 2009, Smokey lost to Jeri-Max's El Jefe in the first round. Since then, Smokey has been very bitter about the roll up loss, and has since had a change of personality, turning his back on the fans that once supported him. Smokey currently eyes the World Heavyweight Championship in WEDF an d claims he will not stop until he gets what he wants. Smokey has even brought in his YGA group into WEDF's DCO and is grooming them into a posse that will help Smokey get what he wants. Smokey is a former United States Champion in his own right, winning it at CAWllision 2 defeating Danny Jackpot, Oshujax, and Vladimir Kozlov, as he pinned Kozlov with the acid splash, but moments later lost to Bret Michaels. Smokey is currently in a battle with Matt Hardy on the Smackdown brand. Smokey recently came close to winning the World Championship, but was eliminated by MVP in route to MVP winning the World Title. Smokey continues his bitterness and hatred towards the fans. Smokey later was featured on a WEDF short return show, giving DCO General Manager, and jobber Jeff Winninger another loss in the record books. About Smokey and his review of CAW ---- Smokey is a well rounded person he commentates,reviews and wrestles which truley makes him a true up and comer in the world of caw that works hard but kicks kiss and throws acid lol...he is also known as the king of yallin,and tha young gun and he is the leader of YGA. Smokey at the end of his career, hopes to subment himself as a caw legend, but time will tell if that shall happen. Smokey runs a review show called Smokey's Review of Caw it has been tha best caw review show ever and it has been going for over 2 years and that says alot. Theres no tellin what all smokey is gonna do in tha future but he is indeed a tru caw icon Championships and Accomplishments *Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF United States Championship (x1) **WEDF Hardcore Championship (x1) *HCW **RCW World Heavyweight Champion (x1) **RCW United States Champion (x1) **HCW 2.0 Intercontinental Champion (x1) *XWE ** XWE Youtube Champion (x1), Final * SFW ** SFW World Heavyweight Champion (x2) Finishers and Signature moves *Acid Splash (modified frog splash) *sKo (acid thrown, and then a ddt driver effect???) *Yallin' Elbow *The Sexy Drive (off the top rope moonlight drive) *Acid (Poison mist)